


h-O-cus p-O-cus

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Halloween, Praise Kink, Smut, bechloe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: A little spooky season Bechloe smut for the prompt: “in the spirit of clue… Beca in the billiard room with a rope you get to fill in the blanks” (as requested ontumblr)





	h-O-cus p-O-cus

**Author's Note:**

> It's just Halloween smut, that's all I can really say!

This is so not Beca. Halloween is fun, sure, but there is really no need for the lengths the Bellas go to each October to outdo their last. This year, much to Beca’s disgruntlement, the theme they’re playing to is Clue.

(Outward disgruntlement, at least. She won’t admit it, but secretly Beca thinks the whole idea is actually pretty cool, thanks in large part to her girlfriend.

_Secret_ girlfriend.)

Beca has always admired Chloe’s creative mind. Chloe finds ways each day to effortlessly impress Beca further, and her idea to turn the Bellas house into a real life haunted Clue board really is inspired. Of course, Beca would rather spend the evening cuddling up with Chloe and making out in the privacy of one of their rooms while she ignores a horror movie Chloe has insisted on them turning on to get into the Halloween spirit, but she finds herself standing alone in Chloe and Aubrey’s shared bedroom instead—or _the Billiard room_ for the sake of tonight’s festivities—where Chloe has stationed her with her props and dead girl makeup, ready to scare those who enter.

What Beca is supposed to do with a rope is anyone’s guess, and at first she finds herself fashioning a poorly constructed noose, but decides against it when she sees how pathetic it looks. Beca hears shuffling outside of the door, but has given up hope of anyone coming to join her anytime soon. Everyone is pretty busy doing their own thing, setting up their own stations. This leaves Beca bored and alone, her mind wondering against her will.

Beca is holding a rope, and Chloe had looked incredibly sexy in her admittedly generic black cat costume when she’d seen her earlier. (Beca doesn’t remember a black cat being involved in Clue specifically, but Chloe seemed happy with her costume, so Beca wasn’t going to stomp on that.) Plus, Beca is only human, so naturally there are certain thoughts running through her mind.

Of course, Beca always finds Chloe sexy. Even more so since they began officially calling one another girlfriends.

_Secretly_, at least.

The knock on the door is unexpected, though definitely not unwelcome, because honestly, Beca is bored. She is grateful for the company, no matter how brief a visit it may be.

And as the door opens, Beca’s gaze landing on none other than the woman who has been occupying her mind all evening, she finds that she is suddenly even more grateful.

“All ready in here?” Chloe asks brightly, head popping around the door. She proceeds to push it all the way open, before casually letting herself in. Beca doesn’t miss the way Chloe’s brow furrows, the way her forehead wrinkles and her hands ball into fists to rest lightly against her hips. “You haven’t done anything.”

It is a statement more so than a question, and Beca responds with a halfhearted shrug of her shoulders, hand still clutching the rope.

“I don’t really know what you want me to do,” Beca admits somewhat sheepishly, motioning to the prop. “I mean, what am I even supposed to do with this?” She doesn’t _mean_ to sound so whiny, but she is bored, she could think of countless other things that she could be doing right now (all involving Chloe, of course). Beca can’t hide her disappointment at the fact that they’re… Well, _not_ doing them.

“You’re not supposed to do anything with it,” Chloe chuckles lightly, expression softening. She takes a stride forward, slender fingers stretching to touch the rope. “It’s the murder weapon. You’re just supposed to hold it.”

It is Beca’s turn to look quizzical now, a dark brow raising in response. “Wouldn’t it be better to tie someone up or something?”

There is a knowing look in Chloe’s blue eyes at that, the subtle hint of a smirk playing on her perfectly painted lips. Beca’s cheeks suddenly grow hot, pale skin coated with a deep blush, because she knows exactly what Chloe is thinking, exactly what it seems like she was implying.

“I had no idea you were into that,” Chloe teases gently, amusement filling her eyes, though they darken some, too, and Beca can’t really decipher the look. “If you want me to tie you up, I can tie you up.”

It’s clear that Chloe is teasing still, even more so following the wink she sends Beca’s way, though that doesn’t stop a particular stream of thoughts flooding through Beca’s mind. Quickly, it seems that Chloe registers the expression on her face. As usual, it’s like Chloe can read her thoughts, like she knows exactly what is going on inside of Beca’s head, because as she looks at her, as she takes in Beca’s expression, Chloe’s auburn brows rise slightly, almost surprised, almost amused.

“Beca, I was kidding,” Chloe chuckles softly, oblivious to the fact that she has somehow managed to fill Beca’s thoughts with the mental image of being entirely at Chloe’s mercy. Until, at least, Beca finally speaks, and Chloe finds herself stopped in her tracks.

“If I let you do it… Tie me up, I mean. What would you do?”

At this point, Chloe doesn’t know whether Beca is being serious or not; whether she is asking a hypothetical question, or whether she actually means what she’s saying. Crystal blue eyes scan over pale features, auburn brows knitting slightly once more. There is a hint of amusement tugging at the corner of Chloe’s lips, eyes filled with questioning and curiosity. She decides to test the waters, to proceed with confident caution, just to gauge Beca’s reaction.

“Well,” Chloe begins somewhat slowly, finally taking the rope from Beca’s gentle grasp. Beca falters only briefly before letting go, and instead just watches Chloe. She takes in the knowing look that fills Chloe’s eyes. Beca’s gaze drops to the rope momentarily, before Chloe’s ocean orbs are effortlessly pulling her in all over again.

“First off, I’d need something to tie you to.” Chloe doesn’t realize the way her eyes darken, the way her voice has quietened to more of a lustful husk. Beca does, though. Beca takes note of every change, every movement, and she finds that she is suddenly drawn in completely.

“It wouldn’t be as fun if you could move away,” Chloe continues, taking a slow step closer. She threads the prop through her fingers and lets it hang until the end of the rope is grazing delicately along Beca’s arm. Beca looks down at it momentarily, before her focus is entirely on Chloe again. “If I’m going to tie you up, I’m going to be in total control.”

Chloe pauses, eyes slightly hooded as she takes in Beca’s expression. It is obvious she is trying to read her reaction.

“And then what?” Beca asks in something akin to awe. Her tongue flicks out to lick over the part in her now dry lips.

It is almost unlike Beca to be so forward, Chloe thinks. But it’s not unwelcome, not in the slightest. They’re very different people when it comes to voicing their desires, though. Beca will play coy, she’ll let her body do the talking once she is pressed up against Chloe. Chloe will read Beca’s not so subtle hints, like the way her thighs part and her hips begin to grind ever so slightly, body silently begging for Chloe’s touch.

Whereas Chloe? If she wants something, she has absolutely no problem with saying so. And Beca often wonders how that must feel, how utterly freeing it must be to say exactly what is on your mind without fear of judgment nor consequence. She is thinking it right now, in fact, as she stands almost frozen in the thick, quiet air around them, heart beginning to race with the mental image Chloe is already painting so perfectly.

“Then,” Chloe says, volume a little lower, almost a little more secretive. Chloe reaches out to slide the tips of her fingers along Beca’s wrist, until she is slipping them between the gaps now formed between Beca’s fingers. Her hand rises seamlessly to tug Beca’s gently up above her head. Beca barely notices that they have begun to move toward the wall, not until her back hits it softly.

“Then I’d tie your hands,” Chloe murmurs, almost at a whisper now, though her tone is still so strong and confident, so captivating. It is as if the whole energy in the room has shifted, and where Chloe was just testing something out before, she is allowing herself to really run with it now.

Even more so, Beca is allowing it, too.

Lids still hooded, Chloe ducks her head until she can press her full, parted lips to the underside of Beca’s jaw. Instantly, Beca’s breath catches in her throat, though she tilts her face to the side, giving Chloe more room to work.

“Then I’d take off your dress,” Chloe whispers below Beca’s ear, lips trailing feather lightly along soft skin. Her words vibrate against it, they cause a shiver right the way throughout Beca’s core. “And I’d taste you. Every single inch of you.” Chloe has begun to kiss downward now, trailing a soft, warm path down Beca’s neck, light kisses peppered against her collar bone. “Until I had my tongue buried inside of you, my hands on your thighs while you trembled beneath me.” Chloe pauses briefly. “Your hands would still tied so that no matter how much you wanted to touch me, or even touch yourself, you couldn’t. It’d all be me.”

Beca doesn’t even think about her response, doesn’t really have the time to, because she finds that she is so lost in the moment. Beca is so desperate to really _feel_ Chloe, that the thought of waiting one moment longer seems almost physically painful.

“Lock the door,” Beca whispers, voice thick with total and utter lust. It surprises her—it surprises Chloe, too—and Chloe pulls back only briefly, darkened eyes scanning Beca’s expression, searching for hints of either apprehension or sincerity.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asks, still very much in the moment, still totally keeping that same energy, but it is clear that she wants consent here. She doesn’t want to do anything that will make Beca uncomfortable.

Little does Chloe know, the only discomfort Beca is experiencing is from the way the fabric of her panties becomes increasingly soaked with her own already desperate arousal, the way her body aches for Chloe’s expert touch.

How they’ve gotten here, how they’ve gone from Beca struggling to set up the room to this… Honestly, Beca doesn’t know. She does know that she is absolutely not complaining, though. Beca doesn’t complain as she stares up into Chloe’s eyes, nor when Chloe stretches around her to push the lock on the door following a small nod of Beca’s head. Beca doesn’t complain when Chloe reaches for her hand—the other still pinned up against the wall—and tugs her body closer, flush against her own. Beca allows Chloe to guide her backward toward the bed, and doesn’t question how easily Chloe seems to be wrapping the rope around her wrists in the process.

“Safe word,” Chloe mumbles against Beca’s collar bone. Her lips are hot, her kisses wet and deliberate.

Beca fumbles for a moment, trying to find her words.

“Safe word,” Chloe repeats, her tone a little more forceful this time as she lowers Beca back onto the mattress.

“Uh,” Beca stutters, lost in her own desperate need for more of Chloe’s touch, “Hocus Pocus.”

Chloe pauses briefly, an auburn brow arched upward as she hovers over the top of Beca’s body. “Hocus Pocus?” Chloe repeats, tone somewhat amused.

“I don’t know,” Beca whines (which she realizes is probably not the sexiest thing… Then again, she has literally just used the words ‘hocus pocus’, so how can it really get any worse?) “I panicked, okay? And it’s Halloween!”

Fortunately, the moment has not been interrupted, not by Beca’s weird choice of safe word, nor by the way Chloe had looked at her in lustful amusement.

“Hocus Pocus it is,” Chloe smirks devilishly. Her knees are now pressed down on the mattress either side of Beca’s already trembling thighs.

It is not like they really _need_ a safe word; they’re hardly getting 50 Shades of Grey here, but Beca appreciates Chloe’s caution. Beca is glad that, even in this moment, even as she is literally wrapping a rope around the bed frame to secure Beca’s hands tightly out of the way, Chloe is still showing her how much she cares. Honestly, Beca has never trusted anybody like this before, not until Chloe.

Beca has no time to question anything more, because before she knows it, Chloe’s lips are pressing against her own, full and inviting, and Beca’s eyes flutter quickly shut, all consumed by their new and desperate kiss.

“Can you move?” Chloe murmurs against Beca’s lips, rope now tied in place. Beca’s hands are secured above her head, and it is clear she can’t break free—not that she even wants to—as Chloe begins to trail her fingertips feather lightly down the soft skin of Beca’s arms, the sensation causing goosebumps to rise beneath their path.

“No,” Beca mumbles in return. Her head tilts back slightly as Chloe begins to trail her lips downward again, hands beginning to explore. It doesn’t take long for her to slip her fingertips beneath the fabric of Beca’s ripped dress, knee moving to slot between Beca’s legs. They part much too easily, and pull a subtle but smug smirk from Chloe in response.

“Good. And you’re going to do exactly what I say, right?”

Chloe’s stare burns into Beca, the rasp of her voice causing a sharp ache between Beca’s legs, and honestly she doesn’t know how she doesn’t just come right there and then, given how incredibly sexy Chloe looks on top of her.

“You’re good at this,” Beca mumbles, breathing already a little shakier as she stares down at Chloe, watches the way she is lowering down her body. Chloe’s fingers move Beca’s loose shirt upward inch by inch, until Chloe’s lips are pushing wet kisses to the soft skin of Beca’s exposed stomach. The feeling causes Beca to tense beneath her touch, her body shivering slightly in anticipation, and it proves almost impossible to take her eyes off of Chloe, impossible not to watch every single move she makes.

“Baby, I haven’t started yet,” Chloe whispers, breath hot against Beca’s skin.

It doesn’t take her long to do so, though. It doesn’t take Chloe long to slip slender fingers under the fabric of Beca’s already damp panties, pulling them with ease down her shaking thighs. Beca would be embarrassed by how wet she already is, if it wasn’t for that look of lust glistening in Chloe’s eyes, the look that tells her she has her exactly where she wants her.

“God, I can’t wait to taste you,” Chloe breathes lustfully, darkened gaze drifting down Beca’s body, with Beca’s useless panties now tossed aside and out of the way.

Beca doesn’t know whether she is supposed to do anything, because like Chloe had said, she clearly wants the control. Beca is happy to give that to her, though it is admittedly hard to stay still as Chloe slips her hands right the way up Beca’s inner thighs, parting her legs further with each movement. Beca’s hips lift slightly in turn, almost like she is trying to move closer, trying to seek out that contact she so desperately craves.

“But I’m not going to,” Chloe continues, shaking her head as she glances up into Beca’s hungry eyes, “Not yet.”

She has to touch her, Beca thinks. If not with her tongue then with her fingers, because Beca is physically aching for Chloe. She can feel the way her pussy drips with arousal, she can see the way Chloe both notices it and appreciates it, too.

It confuses her a little as Chloe sits upright, as she begins to edge her way closer with her knee still down on the bed, leg moving upward between Beca’s parted thighs.

“What are you do—”

Beca’s question is cut short by the way Chloe’s lips press harshly against her own, the way her leg inches upward until she is pressing her flattened thigh against her.

“I’m not doing anything,” Chloe whispers into the kiss, “But you’re going to.”

The way Chloe’s thigh pushes against her, the way Beca can feel the way Chloe’s skin slides against Beca’s arousal, it causes a soft whimper to fall from Beca’s lips, her hips instinctively moving to draw herself closer.

“Good girl,” Chloe whispers softly, pulling back so that her face is hovering just above Beca’s, “Just like that.”

They’d talked about kinks before, but Beca had claimed not to really have anything specific. Chloe has noticed over their time together, though, that Beca Mitchell has a very definite, very prominent praise kink, and the affectionate ‘good girl’ causes her breath to hitch, hips to begin to rock so that she is moving against Chloe’s thigh, exactly the way she wants her to.

“Fuck,” Beca whispers, finally realizing what is going on here. Beca is basically fucking Chloe’s thigh, and the look in Chloe’s darkened eyes tells her how much she likes it.

Beca, of course, likes it even more.

It doesn’t take long for Chloe’s leg to begin to glisten, for Beca’s hips to move faster and her breathing to become quicker, until there are soft, quiet moans slipping out between each breath, and fuck, it really is the hottest thing Chloe has ever experienced.

It isn’t lost on either of them that the rope is kind of pointless, that it’s mostly just a prop, but that doesn’t matter. Beca finds that there is something exciting about the fact that she can’t use her hands, no matter how desperately she’d like to, no matter how much she wants to slide her fingers into Chloe’s hair, trail them down her body.

Chloe is making this all about Beca, though, and it feels too good for her to feel selfish.

By now, Chloe’s breathing has quickened, too. Her chest moves a little faster, leg rocking to press more firmly into Beca’s wet, swollen clit. Chloe likes the view she has, the way she can see Beca’s expression. It twists and changes with fluttering lids and an open mouth, sounds sometimes falling, sometimes catching in her throat—Chloe can’t decide which is sexier.

“Stop,” Chloe finally demands, pulling her leg back almost abruptly. Beca lets out a pained whine, hips pushing forward in a desperate attempt for more contact. She looks down to see the way Chloe’s thigh is slick with arousal, eyes almost popping right the way out of her head when she realizes that the wetness coating the very tops of Chloe’s thighs, where her short black dress has risen upward, is not from Beca. There is just something about knowing that Chloe is so wet that she is literally dripping through her underwear just because of the way Beca has moved, the way she has looked and the way she has sounded, that makes Beca’s entire core throb, makes her ache for more.

“I want to taste you,” Chloe announces, lowering further down the bed. Her palms press to the underside of Beca’s thighs as she positions herself between them, lifting her legs to hang over her shoulders.

Who moans first as Chloe’s tongue presses hungrily to Beca’s throbbing clit is a mystery; it’s clearly a total turn on for the both of them. Chloe’s verbal reaction causes vibrations along Beca’s sensitive clit, her tied hands balling into fists as Chloe begins to suck, teeth dragging lightly along the swollen flesh.

“I want to touch you,” Beca finds herself begging, words broken by fast breathing and repetitive moaning. “Please, Chlo.”

Chloe doesn’t even respond, she simply flattens her tongue against Beca’s clit, licking right the way upwards until she is lapping hungrily at swollen folds, chin glistening with the evidence of Beca’s arousal.

It is a good thing everyone is busy with their Clue stations, because Beca is anything but quiet as Chloe does as she’d previously said she wanted to and buries her tongue deeply into her dripping center. Beca kind of gets the thigh thing now, because she can’t help her hip movements from continuing as they were before, to the point where she is essentially fucking Chloe’s face. Chloe whimpers against her, thumb sliding over to begin rubbing tight circles against Beca’s wet, swollen clit.

Beca comes without warning. Her walls clench around Chloe’s stiffened tongue, hips writhing and body trembling as Chloe continues to push tight, fast circles against her clit.

It is almost hard for Chloe to stop. No matter how many times they do this, no matter how many times she goes down on Beca Mitchell, tastes her the way she currently is, it never gets old. It never gets any less arousing, and she has to force herself not to reach down and get herself off as she slows her movements, tongue coaching Beca down gently from her high.

Beca’s body still moves, still trembles even as Chloe pulls back, even as she presses wet, sticky kisses to her body, making her way back up toward her lips. There are still soft moans falling from Beca’s mouth, and her teeth sink gently into Chloe’s bottom lip once they are reconnected, able to taste herself on Chloe’s tongue.

“You have no idea how sexy you are, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe whispers as she pulls back from the kiss, though leans forward to peck at Beca’s lips a couple more times. “How good you sound,” Chloe continues between gentle pecks, “How good you _taste_.”

“I do,” Beca nods, voice a little higher pitched, evidently still not quite down from her euphoric high just yet. “I can see how wet you are.” Beca’s words are almost desperate as she continues, and they cause Chloe’s clit to throb, her walls to clench tightly in desperate, aching need. “Let me fuck you. Please, baby. Untie me and let me fuck you.”

Like Beca’s praise kink, Chloe definitely has a thing for begging. It is something Beca had picked up on quickly, and she notices the way Chloe’s teeth sink into her bottom lip, evidently unable to refuse.

“Are you using your Hocus Pocus right now?” Chloe teases, forcing herself to sit up so she can quickly work at the rope, freeing Beca’s hands from their hold.

“Exactly,” Beca responds, tone not even slightly playful. Because the way Chloe had been so desperate to touch her before, the way her hooded eyes had darkened and she’d clearly had a one track mind with the end goal of getting Beca off, the roles have now reversed, and Chloe isn’t sure she’s ever seen Beca looking the way she currently is. The way Beca is staring at her with purpose as she moves her now free hands to press against Chloe’s shoulders and push her up, evidently ready to take charge, is perhaps the biggest turn on Chloe can even imagine.

And damn, Chloe notes as she watches her girlfriend, watches the way she drops her hands to begin tugging down Chloe’s soaked underwear, there really is nothing quite as sexy as in control Beca.

Chloe’s expression, the fact that she is entirely turned on by Beca’s confidence, her attitude, it really must be obvious, because it seems to spur Beca on. It has Beca grasping at the fabric of Chloe’s dress as she tries to lay back, with Beca shaking her head, eyes staring deep into Chloe’s.

“No,” Beca states, words somewhat stammered at first, but the intention is there, “Now you’re going to do what I say.”

_Holy shit_, Chloe thinks, entire body clenching at the strong, controlled tone, at the way Beca demands her total and complete attention. And man, does she get it.

It’s unlike Chloe Beale to find herself speechless, it really is. But right now, she doesn’t have words. All she manages is a quiet whimper, the sound ringing like begging in Beca’s ears, and obediently nods her head.

Chloe had known the zipper right the way down the front of her dress would come in handy. She’d been right, she realizes, as Beca begins to tug it downward, revealing a matching black bra and panties set underneath.

(Had Chloe dressed accordingly in hopes that their night would end this way? Duh. She hadn’t expected it to happen this soon, though. But she is also very much not complaining.)

Beca has her out of her dress in no time, and as much as Chloe wants to relinquish control, to let Beca take complete charge, she can’t help herself from reaching her arms up behind her back and pinching at the clasp of her bra, the straps immediately falling down her arms.

Chloe tugs the garment right the way off quickly, and Beca doesn’t complain. Beca does, however, take a moment to gawk openly at the sight before her, to drink in the all too tempting sight of Chloe’s now entirely naked body. Chloe has never really felt vulnerable in this position before, always been pretty proud of everything that she is, but she can honestly say, as Beca’s darkened gaze trains itself on her now, she definitely feels something close to that.

But because it’s Beca she is doing this with, because those are Beca’s eyes on her, all it does is turn Chloe on more.

Chloe is glad that they’ve given up on the rope, because as Beca ducks her head to pepper kisses along the hill of Chloe’s breast, lips finally wrapping around her already hardened nipple, Chloe is sure she would go crazy without the use of her hands. She lets out a soft moan instantly, slender fingers winding their way into mousy curls, as Beca’s tongue flickers and teases at the stiffened bud between her lips.

Chloe is still kneeling, though her legs grow weaker with each passing second, her stomach tensing and her back beginning to arch just a little bit as Beca moves her mouth from one breast to the other, teeth gently grazing along hot, prickling skin.

But Chloe lowering her body down, apparently that’s not what Beca wants, as is made obvious by the way Beca’s hands reach around Chloe’s back, settling firmly on her ass to pull her upright, and Chloe whimpers again as she submits.

All Chloe can do is watch as Beca begins to trail a path of wet kisses down her body, head tilting back slightly, though she is adamant that she is going to watch, that she wants to see just how incredible Beca Mitchell looks as her lips travel further downward. She almost thinks she’s receiving this all wrong when Beca pulls away, lays back against the pillows to look up at her.

“Come here,” Beca breathes, fingers motioning Chloe closer.

Chloe doesn’t question her, instead she just scoots over the way Beca is beckoning, until she is straddling her thighs, the moisture between her legs trailing hotly along Beca’s smooth skin.

“I said come here,” Beca says, gaze lowering down Chloe’s body, though she pulls it back up again, to lock blue eyes with blue eyes.

“All the way?” Chloe questions, voice a little higher pitched.

All Beca does is nod, expression hungry and desperate. So, Chloe does as she is told, until her knees are down on the pillow either side of Beca’s face, with Beca lifting her head slightly until her lips finally wrap around Chloe’s all too sensitive clit.

“Jesus, Beca,” Chloe hisses, hips instinctively moving as Beca’s warm tongue flattens against her. Beca’s hands find their way to Chloe’s ass again, grip tightening, and Chloe needs something to hold onto, too.

(Thank God for the headboard.)

They haven’t done this before. Not that Chloe is against it—far from it, in fact—it’s just that she knows she is a little more adventurous than Beca is, so she hasn’t wanted to do too much. But Beca has initiated this, and Chloe curses with pleasure as her hips rock and Beca’s tongue stiffens to bury inside of her, fingers squeezing against hot skin.

Considering she was on the verge of finishing up just from seeing the way she made Beca come, it doesn’t take long for Chloe’s body to begin to tremble, for her knees to weaken and the sounds falling from her lips to change from soft whimpers to desperate, pleasured moans. Her breathing grows harder, faster, as she grips down onto the headboard.

Beca has slipped two fingers inside of her by the time she feels her walls clenching, her pussy throbbing as she comes entirely undone. Chloe’s back arches and her head tips backward, with Chloe practically screaming in response. Beca gives her ass a warning squeeze, and Chloe tries to contain herself, tries to quieten down, but it is hard when she’s literally riding Beca’s face, tongue lapping at swollen folds, until Chloe’s hip movements slow and it is clear she can’t take anymore.

She kind of just wants to fall where she is, but that probably wouldn’t be the best idea, so Chloe forces herself back with the small amount of strength she has left as her body tingles with her orgasm, eventually to the point where she can straddle Beca’s hips once more.

The air around them is hot, room thick with the afterglow of delicious, spontaneous, mind-blowing sex, and Chloe’s heart is pounding hard inside of her chest as she tries to relax somehow. Though, that becomes much harder to do once she has leaned forward to tug Beca upright with her, Chloe’s lips crashing harshly against Beca’s.

“Holy fuck,” Chloe murmurs breathlessly into their kiss, pulling back but only to rest her forehead, glistening with sweat, against Beca’s. She can taste them both; taste Beca on her tongue still, and in turn taste herself on Beca’s lips. Chloe’s eyes close as she attempts to regulate her breathing, hips still rocking their way slowly through her high.

“Same,” Beca finally whispers, her laugh both gentle and breathy as she opens her eyes to stare up at Chloe Beale.

Even if she wanted to, Chloe couldn’t keep her hands to herself. Her arms rise to wrap around Beca’s neck, keeping their bodies pressed closely against one another’s, almost like she never wants to let go.

Neither does Beca, so that’s completely okay with her.

“You good?” Beca questions, a hint of (well deserved) smugness in her tone. There is slight amusement in her eyes, maybe even a little bit of pride, and Chloe can’t help but giggle softly in response.

“Mm,” Chloe nods her head, lips pecking against Beca’s, “I’m good. I’m more than good.”

Finally, Chloe pulls back some, just to look down at Beca. Her arms remain wrapped around her, though they loosen some, until they hang casually in place around Beca’s neck.

“What are you thinking?” Beca asks, the way her chest rises and falls finally normalizing a little bit.

Chloe doesn’t know if she is looking for praise—probably; Beca is the one with the particular liking for that, after all—but it is still hard for her to think straight. She does offer Beca a knowing smile, though, eyes fluttering shut and body finally beginning to relax some.

“I’m thinking I never knew you’d get so worked up by a rope.”

“Please,” Beca teases, expression amused as she watches Chloe still moving gently on top of her, “You knew exactly what you were doing when you gave that to me.”

In hindsight, maybe she is not wrong. Maybe Chloe really had imagined something similar to this going down (literally), but she won’t admit so. She also doesn’t deny it, though, and just smirks gently down at Beca, the tips of her fingers now stroking gently along the back of Beca’s neck where they rest.

“So, uh,” Beca clears her throat almost awkwardly, “That’s not how I’m supposed to greet everyone that comes in here, right? It’s not, like, a Billiard Room rule?”

Beca is clearly teasing, of course, and Chloe responds with a small chuckle, head shaking and eyes rolling affectionately. “You’re so annoying,” Chloe teases, lips curving into a wider grin as Beca leans up to cut her off with a kiss.

“I’m saying Hocus Pocus for all of them right now,” Chloe continues, tip of her nose nudging gently against Beca’s. “You’re mine. Secretly or not.”

In reality, given their volume over the last little while, it is unlikely they are _that_ well kept of a secret anymore.

But, honestly? Neither one of them minds.


End file.
